Washington Beach Police Station
The Washington Beach Police Station is a police station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description As the name suggests, it is located in Washington Beach. Both protagonists, Tommy Vercetti and Victor Vance, will respawn here if they're arrested within the south half of the Vice City Beach island. In Vice City Stories, there is a staircase which leads to the helipad on the rooftop, a Police Maverick will always spawn on the helipad before From Zero to Hero. There is also a Laser Sniper on the rooftop. Interior Unlike the other police stations in Vice City, it is the only one that has an interior and is accessible, albeit only in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, since the station is inaccessible in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The police station features cells, a locker room, showers, a reception office, and the main offices. If the player enters the police station, they will immediately get a two-stars wanted level and will be attacked by the cops. The only way the player can access the whole interior without getting a wanted level is to complete the Protection Asset ring in the game to unlock the Cop Outfit needed to enter freely without getting a wanted level. Though if the player shoots the cops even with the Cop Outfit, they will immediately get a wanted level. Events in GTA Vice City During the mission No Escape?, the first mission of the Malibu Club asset, Ken Rosenberg tells Tommy to rescue Cam Jones out of the jail. As it's forbidden to enter in the station, Tommy takes the Cop Outfit and liberates Cam undercover as a police officer. Weapons *Nightstick Pickups *Grenades (Tear Gas in the PS2 Version) *Hidden Package Glitches *There's a glitch where even leaving the Police Station to the outside (without a cop uniform) will also cause a two-star wanted level to appear and get attacked by the cops, so if you enter the Police Station, you'll get a two-star wanted level no matter what (unless you grab the cop uniform). *In the upstairs office, if the player breaks all the windows and then the others at the back (where you pick up the key card during the mission No Escape?) the third window will keep breaking even though there is no window there. It only happens on PC (not tested on PS2 and Xbox). Gallery File:208621_428571847225223_58100918_n.jpg|Washington Beach Police Station Interior File:Torture chamber VC.PNG|Showers File:Prison VC.PNG|Cells Trivia *Despite there is a big sign saying "NO CIVILIANS BEYOND THIS POINT" inside the station, pedestrians can enter the station with no problems, the cops will not shoot at them, however, they do not enter under normal circumstances, unless the player provoked a pedestrian, the pedestrian will follow the player to the station. *Street Criminals and Gangs will be attacked by the cops if they enter the station, probably killing them off since there are a lot of cops inside the station. *Earning a wanted level for trespassing in the Washington Beach Police Station (unless Tommy is wearing the police uniform) is the first time that the wanted level will not be disabled through cheat codes. This would repeat in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV (including TBOGT and TLAD) for entering islands that has yet to be unlocked in their respective storylines (though GTA San Andreas has a cheat code wherein the player cannot earn wanted levels at all) and in GTA V for trespassing in Fort Zancudo, Humane Labs and Research plus the respective tarmacs of Francis and Los Santos International airports for both GTA IV and GTA V (if the player has yet to purchase hangars when playing as Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton or when playing as Trevor Philips since he owns his own hangar). Navigation pl:Komisariat policji w Washington Beach Category:Police Stations Category:Police Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Police Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Restricted Areas Category:Police Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Mainland